Vision systems that perform measurement, inspection, alignment of objects and/or decoding of symbology (e.g. one-dimensional and two-dimensional bar codes—also termed “IDs”) are used in a wide range of applications and industries. These systems are based around the use of an image sensor (also termed an “imager”), which acquires images (typically grayscale or color, and in one, two or three dimensions) of the subject or object, and processes these acquired images using an on-board or interconnected vision system processor. The processor generally includes both processing hardware and non-transitory computer-readable program instructions that perform one or more vision system processes to generate a desired output based upon the image's processed information. This image information is typically provided within an array of image pixels each having various colors and/or intensities. In the example of an ID reader (also termed herein, a “camera”), the user or automated process acquires an image of an object that is believed to contain one or more barcodes, 2D codes (e.g. DataMatrix, QR, DotCode, etc.), or other symbol types applied by printing, Direct Part Marking (DPM), or other application techniques. The image is processed to identify code features, which are then decoded by a decoding process and/or processor obtain the inherent alphanumeric (or other) information represented by the code.
A common use for ID readers is in logistics and inventory/equipment tracking operations. These operations can entail use of handheld scanning devices by personnel who travel the floor of a worksite and apply the scanner to ID-containing surfaces of located on an object-of interest. The data gathered by the handheld scanner is often transmitted contemporaneously, or subsequently, to a data processor (e.g. a server or a PC), using wired or wireless communication link, which includes appropriate data storage and handling applications.
The wide availability of so-called smartphones (i.e. cellular telephones that contain interactive touchscreens, cameras, microphones, wifi and Bluetooth® transceivers and robust processing capability) has transformed many aspects of personal and business activity. Such smartphones are currently available for a variety of commercial vendors, including, but not limited to, the Motorola Droid®, Apple iPhone®, and Samsung Galaxy® models. The small size and robust functionality of such handheld devices (and similar media players, such as the Apple iPod®) renders them highly useful in a variety of applications involving imaging, data handling and data communication. Various commercially available applications are available these devices, including ID readers. These applications allow a user to acquire and manipulate information contained in a wide range of printed ID types. However, devices are currently limited by their (typically slower) processing speed and more-limited imaging capabilities. Thus in an industrial/commercial setting, such devices are typically unable to handle the needs of the user.